


The Good Wolf(On Hiatus)

by DacrePrince



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not complete chapter, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacrePrince/pseuds/DacrePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Theo abandons Corey and casts him out from his pack, Corey turns to the only other Alpha that he can trust. Scott McCall. Feelings begin to emerge between the two as they spend a lot of time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wolf(On Hiatus)

The Good Wolf

  
  
  


Corey flinched as Theo continued to yell at him.

 

“You’re pathetic! How could you screw up this badly?! You had one job, Corey! One damn job; spy on McCall and his pack and don’t get caught! But what do you do?! You get caught!” The seething teen walked up to Corey, face to face, eyes glowing with the fiercest rage Corey had ever seen on the teen’s face. Theo’s hands were balled into fists and he seemed like he was barely holding himself back from doing something violent toward the younger teen.

 

Corey just stood there, his voice failing him even as his entire being urged him to apologize to his Alpha for failing him.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bothered letting you join my pack.” Theo said with such hate in his voice that Corey could feel his eyes brimming over with tears. “You’re a failure at doing the one thing you were made for. You have no more purpose in this pack.” He shoved Corey, causing the younger teen to stumble backwards. Corey looked up at Theo as if the teen had just stabbed him through the heart, which wouldn’t be a far off description on how Theo’s words were affecting Corey. Theo might as well have stabbed him through the heart.

 

Theo shook his head in both disgust and disappointment before turning his back to Corey. “I can’t even stand to look at you,” He paused, straightening his posture determinedly. “Get the  hell out of here and  never come back...” He said coldly and that was it.

 

Corey couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he began begging Theo to give him another chance. “Theo, p-please, I’m sorr-”

 

Theo’s entire posture immediately stiffened at the sound of Corey’s voice and he slowly turned around to face Corey, eyes glowing, claws and teeth elongated. He opened his mouth and roared with such fury Corey could’ve sworn that his surroundings shook from the intensity.

 

Corey stumbled back, falling on his rear. He was trembling as he quickly stood back up and bolted out of the sewer. Out of his pack. Away from his only home.

 

***

 

Corey walked along the sidewalk, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as the rain continued to beat down relentlessly. He’d been walking for hours. To where? He didn’t know exactly and truth be told, he didn’t really care.

 

His face was blank, but inside he was in so much pain. The way Theo yelled at him,  roared  at him, the way he almost hit him. Corey couldn’t believe this was happening. Theo threw him out of the pack, his only home. The only place he’d ever really felt safe in. And all because Corey couldn’t keep his crap together. It should’ve been an easy task, it  was an easy task, but he wasn’t entirely focused and he had no one to blame but himself for his immense screw up.

 

~“You’re a failure at doing the one thing you were made for.”~ Rang through his head. If he wasn’t even good at doing something he was literally made for, then what was his purpose? Why was he even still here? Why was he still breathing? Why was he still even  alive?

 

He was useless. He was nothing without a pack, nothing without Theo. He should just-

 

“Corey? What are you doing here?” He looked up and met dark-brown eyes looking down at him in confusion. He somehow ended up on Scott’s doorstep without even realizing it.

 

He blinked before looking away from the True Alpha. “I… I don’t know.” He said in a small voice.

 

Before he could even process what he was about to say, he told Scott what had happened between him and Theo. “Theo threw me out. I’m not in his pack anymore.” He looked up at Scott hesitantly. “And I don’t have anywhere to stay...” He admitted.

 

For a second, Scott observed him with a frown and Corey was sure that he was going to tell him to get lost but instead Scott stepped aside, enough for someone to walk by him. Corey looked at him in confusion and Scott simply nodded toward the inside of his home. “Come on.”

 

Corey briefly thought about declining Scott’s invitation before he gulped nervously and walked into the house with a small ‘thanks’ sent the Alpha’s way. Scott closed the front door and then beckoned for Corey to follow him upstairs into his room. Corey silently followed the older teen until he found himself inside of a bedroom. The strong smell of Scott immediately invaded his nostrils and he couldn’t help but shiver as little goosebumps formed all over his body. The smell of Scott’s room, of Scott, it was overwhelming to say the least. So much musk, sweat and just overall  manly Scott McCall scents floating around in the air; it was invigorating, calming and it made Corey feel… Safe.

 

“...So until then, we’ll just share my bed.” Scott said and Corey looked up at the older teen who was looking back at him expectantly. Corey just nodded in feigned understanding silently hoping that the True Alpha hadn’t said anything that he should’ve been paying attention to.

 

Scott walked up to him suddenly and gripped the edge of his shirt, the back of his finger brushing up against Corey’s belly. “I don’t know if anything that I have will fit you, but I’ll see what I can come up with.” He said sounding amused. Corey nodded as Scott went over to his dresser, rifling through it for a few minutes before walking back over to Corey with some clothes in hand.

 

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Your underwear is probably soaked too, so, uh, you can just borrow mine.” He said while handing Corey the pair of underwear plus a T-Shirt and some shorts. “If anything’s too big on you just let me know and I’ll see if I can find something else.” He said with a smile.

 

Corey stared at the teen in amazement; just earlier today, Corey had been spying on him and his pack before consequently getting caught by Scott himself, yet, here stood the Alpha offering him his clothes and his home as if nothing had happened. How could Theo detest someone so genuine as Scott? Corey didn’t understand.

 

He took the clothes with gratitude and walked down the hall to the bathroom after Scott had directed him to it. He closed the door behind him, put the clothes on the ledge of the bathroom sink and then looked at himself in the mirror.

 

He looked pathetic and miserable.

 

He couldn’t believe that he was bothering Scott with his problems! He couldn’t even deal with his own issues. Theo was right about him; he is pathetic…

 

***

 

He showered rather quickly before he joined Scott back in his room. Corey had walked in on Scott reading a book, which kinda surprised him because Scott didn’t seem like the reading type.

 

Scott looked up at him and smiled. “Feeling better?”

 

Corey nodded smiling shyly. “Yeah...” He paused to look at the ground. “Thanks, Scott.”

 

Scott studied him for a moment before he nodded and stood up, placing the book on its face as he did so. He walked over to Corey and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “Hey,” Corey looked up to meet his gaze. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

Corey gave the older teen an unsure expression. “Scott, are you sure it’s alright that I stay here? After what I did earlier today, I can’t believe that you’re okay with me being around you so casually...”

 

Scott nodded in understanding before letting out a breath. “What you did earlier, it wasn’t cool. If I hadn’t caught you when I did then you could’ve went back to Theo and told him something that could’ve put my friend’s in serious danger.”

 

Corey felt a pang of guilt from Scott’s words. “I know, and I’m really sorry…”

 

“Are you?” Scott asked him causing Corey to flinch at the accusement in Scott’s voice.

 

He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of getting Scott’s pack hurt. It hadn’t even crossed his mind if he was being honest. He was so caught up in trying to make Theo proud of him that he hadn’t even thought about the possible collateral damage that his old Alpha’s plans could’ve had on others.

 

Corey could feel his throat constrict as he tried fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

 

Scott sighed, seeing he had struck a nerve in the young teen before patting him on the shoulder apologetically. “But my friend’s are safe and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t do something like that again, would you?” He asked expectantly.

 

Corey could only nod in response as he averted Scott’s gaze, looking at anywhere but at the True Alpha’s face. He couldn't stand seeing the look of betrayal on Scott's face. It made him feel too guilty…

 

Scott studied the young chimera, lips pursed uncertainly, before he pulled the teen in for a hug.

 

Corey was equally surprised as his head was placed against the older teens’ hard chest.

 

It took Corey a couple of seconds before he was returning the gesture, wrapping his arms around the older teen.

 

He let out a relieved breath, a weight that he hadn't noticed he'd been carrying suddenly being lifted from his shoulders.

 

Scott forgave him. Scott  actually forgave him.

 

Suddenly he wasn't so worried about what Theo thought of him anymore. The poor-excuse-of-an-Alpha could think whatever he wanted of him because Corey didn't care anymore. Because Scott forgave him. Scott did something for him Theo had never done before; he had lifted the weight off of his shoulders and that meant more to him than Scott probably thought.

 

As they separated, Scott gave him a look over and noticed that the clothes he had lent Corey looked baggy on the shorter teen. “You're a small guy.” He said without thinking.

 

Corey blushed at the way that sounded before nodding in agreement. “Yeah, that I am...”

 

“Want me to check and see if I've got something smaller?”

 

Corey shook his head, smiling slightly as he shuffled his feet awkwardly . “No, this is okay. Thanks though...”

 

Scott made a noise in the back of his throat as confirmation before he grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He casually tossed the shirt across the room and into the hamper. He glanced over at Corey before his expression changed to one of ‘Crap, I didn't even think about that’.

 

“This doesn't bother you, does it? I always sleep shirtless but if it's awkward I can…”

 

Corey interrupted him. “No! No, it's, uh…” He cleared his throat trying not to stare at the older teens’ muscular physique. “It's fine. Why would it bother me? Hahaha...ha...” He laughed nervously trying to play it off, but even he didn't quite convince himself.

 

Scott chuckled at him before moving to the side of his bed to pull down the blankets so that he could slip under the covers.

 

Corey briefly wondered if Scott remembered that the younger teen was gay. Wasn’t he at least a little apprehensive to be so close to him? Did Scott just not care? Did Scott have other intentions? Crap...

 

After a moment of just standing there, Scott brought him out of his nervous thoughts by patting the empty space beside him, looking at the younger teen with a worried expression. “Corey? You okay?”

 

Corey shook his head before moving to lie down beside the True Alpha. “Yeah, yeah, I'm okay...”

 

He lifted the blankets and slipped under them. Scott reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before moving around to get comfortable. “Night Corey…” He said sleepily.

 

Corey said goodnight to the older teen before he eventually followed him into a deep slumber.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is just a DRAFT! Just testing the waters atm but leave a kudos and let me know what you think so far! :D Much appreciated! <3


End file.
